None but Him
by Kirurgii
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a famous rock star with a certain pixie as his number one fan. One-shot.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

None but Him

_I__ was so excited, I could hardy contain it!_ After work I rushed home to get ready for the concert tonight. My excitement was due to the fact that my favorite band was playing. Well, it wasn't really the band that got me so worked up, but the lead singer: Jasper Whitlock. _Oh, my God!_ He was the most beautiful man that I had ever seen.

It happened two years ago when I first heard of him. I was living in an apartment with my brother and his girlfriend, Bella who was my best friend in the whole world. Edward was really into music, and one day he was showing a clip to Bella on YouTube. I liked the music so I went up to them to watch, too. And that was when I saw him. I couldn't hear the music any more as his gorgeous face flashed across the screen. He had longish, honey blond hair, piercing blue eyes that resembled the color of the clear ocean. He had a cute little turned up nose and oh God what lips. His bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top and his smile was a killer. _It was truly a panty wetting smirk!_ So from that moment on I was hooked.

And that of course put a damp on my love life. In the last two years I only dated guys who looked like Jasper. I had met a couple of very decent guys, but the problem was always the same: they simply weren't Jasper. I couldn't really explain it, but I felt a special connection to him, and I knew it was crazy as probably hundreds of other girls felt the same way. But I couldn't help how I felt. My obsession with him was bordering on being stalkerish. I watched and read every interview that he had ever given and I found that I quite like his personality, too. As much as you can say from interviews. He was always very polite and laid-back, and he often joked with the reporters. I also noticed how talented he was at dodging personal questions.

I went to every concert that he gave in New York and forced Edward and Bella to come with me. That was exactly what I was doing in that moment: getting ready for a concert. I put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a forest green vest top with the band's name on it and my high heeled boots. Then I put on my makeup: a generous amount of eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes look bigger and more prominent, a light layer of blusher and a touch of pink lipstick. I was the first who got ready and waited for the others in the living room. Edward soon joined me.

"Where is Bella?" I asked eagerly.

"She is getting ready." He said, but then added as he saw my expression. "Leave her alone!"

It wasn't like Bella cared too much about her appearance. It was more likely that she was so absorbed in reading a novel that she forgot to start dressing in time.

"Bella, hurry!" I shouted to her when I couldn't wait any more.

Bella came out of their room fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a checked blouse, except for her shoes. She was lucky that I didn't have time to bitch about her outfit. "Gee, Alice! I'm almost ready and we still have a lot of time to get there.

"Yes, but I want to be in the front." I told her eagerly.

"I know. I know. You want a perfect view of Jasper." Bella teased with a smile.

Of course they knew about my fascination with Jasper, it was rather obvious. Fortunately they didn't mind coming with me as they liked the band, too. For different reasons, of course.

When we arrived to the stadium where the concert was held there was a rather large crowed assembled. It consisted mostly of girls with the occasional guys who either accompanied their girlfriend or simply enjoyed the music.

"See the crowed." I pointed out to Bella. "And you thought we have plenty of time." She just shook her head in response. We joined the forming queue and in about half an hour we were inside. My excitement grew as the hour of his arrival grew closer. I pushed my way across the crowed to get a good position and I could get as far as the third row. _Perfect! _

I suffered through the band that played before Jasper. It wasn't that they were bad, but they weren't who I wanted to see and hear. After a little break finally the time had arrived to get my first glimpse of Jasper. He slowly walked to the center of the stage where the mike was. I sucked in a quick breath at the sight of him. _He looked shit hot sexy!_ He was wearing black leather pants with a black wife beater putting all of his tattoos on show.

"Good evening, fellow New Yorkers!" He greeted the crowed who cheered and clapped.

I always had to giggle at his greetings. He had such a strong Southern accent that it was obvious that he wasn't from New York. He was originally from Texas. But I guess as he had lived here for a while he considered himself a New Yorker. He worked the crowed for a bit longer before the magic began. I was practically vibrating next to Bella as the first cords of the first song rung out in the stadium. I had such a great time and my favorite part of the show was coming up.

"It's coming! It's coming!" I chanted excitedly into Bella's ear.

In every one of his show Jasper liked to perform a song in a very special way. Every light was turned out both on the stage and in the audience and he started to sing without any musical accompaniment. I shivered in pleasure as his deep and powerful voice rang out in crystal clarity in the pitch darkness. It was my favorite part because it felt like I was the only one listening to him, and his rich and deep voice surrounded me completely like a warm and gentle caress. However, my least favorite part was fast approaching, too. I hated seeing as Jasper "fooled around" and danced with the dancer girls. I was extremely jealous of every one of them.

When the concert ended among loud cheers and applause, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her toward the area where the signing would take place. As Bella was holding hands with Edward I was dragging him, too. It would be the fifth time that I would be face to face with my idol, but every one of those times was a total cluster-fuck. I seriously thought that Jasper considered me to be a little on the crazy side. I was totally star-stuck. The first time I was like a nervous teenage girl who giggled and blushed without uttering a word. Edward had to supply my name for Jasper to sign my CD cover. The next times weren't better either, but at least I could say my own name, but still nothing more. So I didn't have great hopes for this time either!

The line moved forward slowly as Jasper liked to chat a bit with his fans. Yeah, he tried that with me, too without any kind of success so every time he had turned his attention to Bella and Edward instead. But this time I was determined that I was going to say a whole sentence to him. I had even practiced my line with Bella during the past week. I prepared to tell him that I thought he was very talented and I loved his music. Simple and easy. My heart was beating faster and faster as we got closer. I was on the verge of hyperventilating when the last person moved away, and Jasper lifted his gorgeous eyes to me. He smiled widely at me in recognition.

"Alice, right?" He asked, and then added. "You know I was wondering whether you would come again."

"I'm a big fan!" I blurted out. I wanted to hit myself really hard. The first sentence I say to him and I blurt out something idiotic. This didn't help me prove to him that I was completely normal.

He smirked at me in a very sexy way. "Yeah, I gathered that." He motioned for the picture in my hand so he can sign it. I blushed in embarrassment and handed over the picture without a word. I thought it was safer. I didn't want to make a bigger fool out of myself!

He always wrote something different for me so I was eager to check it out. It said:

_**For little Alice, **_

_**my number one fan. **_

_**Love, Jazz.**_

I giggled at this and showed it to the others proudly.

"Yeah, it's nice, but it would have been nicer if you had actually talked to him this time." Edward said and he sounded amused.

"Yes, what happened?" Bella asked. "I thought you were ready to talk to him."

I sighed deeply. "I know, but every time I look into those beautiful eyes my thoughts scramble and I couldn't utter anything remotely intelligent." I said in frustration.

Bella put a comforting hand around my shoulder and whispered. "Maybe next time." And Edward simply chuckled at my discomfort. _The jerk! _

On Monday morning I was working with Bella in her book store. It was a family business that she inherited after she graduated from college. It was her dream job really as she majored in literature. On the other hand it wasn't remotely close my dream job. I studied to become I fashion designer, but after graduation things didn't go exactly my way. Every place that I applied for rejected me with the same excuse: my designs are great, but they didn't fit into the company's profile. So to help me out Bella offered me a job in her store. Actually it was pretty good as Bella was a fantastic boss and I still had the opportunity to keep looking. I was determined to become a fashion designer and I would succeed. I was sure of that!

Today only a few customers were milling around, but that was usual for a Monday. At least it gave me a chance to draw the design that occurred to me only minutes ago. Bella was in the back going over invoices and such. I was very absorbed in my worked, but for some reason I lifted my head when the ring above the door signaled the arrival of a new customer. He was wearing a black beanie with his blond locks still showing underneath it and huge sunglasses, but I knew it was him. _Jasper_. I would recognize those features everywhere! He was wearing simple blue jeans with a pair of black boots and a black T-shirt. I was staring at him with wide eyes as he made his way to the history session. I didn't even notice when Bella came out.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Her concerned voice finally made it through my fogged brain.

"What?" I asked still watching Jasper.

"I was calling your name. What the hell are you staring at?" She asked quite forcefully when I still didn't react to her.

"Shh. Not so loud." I said and with great effort I tore my eyes away from that Adonis. I looked at her and lowered my voice to a whisper. "You won't believe it, but Jasper Whitlock has just walked into the store."

She started scanning the place. "Are you sure? Where is he?" She asked eagerly. I discreetly nodded with my head to the history session.

Bella studied him for a while. "Wow! You have good eyes. I wouldn't have recognized him!" Oh, Bella because you are not as obsessed as I am!

"So why don't you go over there to talk to him?" She asked casually.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "After that embarrassing fiasco on Saturday?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well, it never stopped you before." She grinned at me.

"Because I always had time to regroup before meeting him again." I informed her.

"I think you should go." She insisted. "I mean it is your work place, you have the upper hand here." I thought about it for a minute.

"You know what? I think you are right." I said confidently.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm much more than just a pretty face." She teased me, but I was too busy gathering my courage to answer her in kind.

_I can do it. I can do it._ I chanted to myself before taking a deep breath and setting out. As slowly as possible I walked up to him. He was studying two books and I guess both were about the Civil War. Here goes nothing.

I lightly cleared my throat not to startle him with my sudden presence. "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

He turned to face me and I was lost again in those clear eyes as he had pushed his sunglasses up on his head. His smile grew as he recognized me.

"Oh, Alice, so we meet again." He said in a playful tone.

_Please, God, help me find my voice just once!_ I said a quick prayer before attempting to answer.

"Well, yes. I work here." Great, I stated the obvious, but at least it was a whole sentence without blushing, stuttering or squealing. I saw it as progress.

"Very well." He said and he broke the spell when he focused his eyes on the book in his hand. "Actually you can help me. I read on the internet that the second volume of this book was published, but I couldn't find it."

I checked the book he was referring to. "Let me see in our computer. We probably just didn't have time to put out the newest books."

"Lead the way." He said and gestured for me to go. As I walked back to my desk I was amazed at myself. For some inexplicable reason I was acting calm and collected in front of him. I had no idea what brought this on, but I embraced it whole-heartedly.

While I was checking the computer he leaned over the counter. The scent of his aftershave hit me and I almost moaned out loud. _He smelled so good!_ I tried to concentrate on him, but that wasn't much better. From his position over the counter I could see his ass slightly sticking out. What I wouldn't have given to stand behind him at that moment!

"You know, I would never have thought that you were working in a book store." He said effectively breaking my lustful thoughts, and then added. "You don't seem the type." I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. But who really cared? I just wanted him to keep talking to me.

"Well, actually it's just a temporary job before I could make my dream come true." I told him sincerely.

"And what is your dream?" He asked in his deep voice.

I fought a blush at this point because one of my dreams was that Jasper sweeps me off my feet and confesses his undying love for me. But probably he wasn't asking about that.

"I'm a fashion designer." I sated proudly.

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "I think that is a much more suitable profession for you. Have I seen any of your work?" He asked.

I frowned at that. "Unfortunately at this point I'm a struggling fashion designer." I corrected myself.

"I guess with your persistence you will become successful in no time." He teased me with referring to my constant presence at his concerts. "So do you design clothes for women only or men, too?"

"Well, mostly women, but I always have ideas for men." I said proudly.

"That's good to know." He smiled.

I quickly changed the subject. "According to our computer we have that book." As I said this I saw Bella come back from the corner of my eyes. "Bella! Could you please bring this book out here?" I pointed to the screen. She came closer to look at it and to greet Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper!" She said shyly with a blush. See, she could be star-struck at times.

"Bella!" He said tipping his imaginary hat. I giggled at his antics a little as I realized he just wanted to put both of us at ease. It worked wonderfully.

When Bella left us alone I turned back to him. "So you are interested in the Civil War?" I asked hoping it wasn't a prying question.

"Yes. I had an ancestor who had fought in the war and I had always been fascinated with his pictures and the family stories about him. So it started out as a simple curiosity about the topic and here we are. I had tons of books about it, but I am still not bored with it." He shared freely this with me. I was grateful for this opportunity to learn a little more about him. As fanatic as I was I didn't know too much about him because he liked to keep his private life exactly that: private. In interviews he freely answered questions about his band and music, but always diverted the question when it was about his personal life. Therefore his love life was a secret, too. He was occasionally photographed with this celebrity or that, but those usually were just rumored relationships.

As we waited for Bella to return with the book we had a very nice conversation. I was my usual bubbly self when I was finally able to get over myself in front of him. I suspected that Bella was giving us time as usually it wouldn't take this much time to get a book from the storage. She was really the best friend ever!

But unfortunately everything had to come to an end and even Bella couldn't stretch it out longer without making it suspicious.

"Sorry it took me so long, but it was at the bottom of the box." Bella apologized profoundly and with only a subtle blush due to her lie.

"It's okay. Alice entertained me in the meantime." He said with a reassuring smile at Bella.

Jasper bought this book and the other one that he was inspecting earlier, and soon only the goodbyes remained.

"Well, thanks for the help." He started lightly. "I guess I will see you at my next concert." He said with a teasing smile.

"I guess so." I said sadly at the prospect of our parting. "Good bye!"

With a last wave he turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out unexpectedly.

He turned around with a quizzical expression on his face. I quickly went around the counter to stand before him. He was very tall, and I only reached to his shoulders even with my high heels. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but it felt so right.

"You probably got this a thousand times, but I like you. And I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me some time?" I asked and the last part came out as a barely audible whisper as all my earlier courage has left me.

He studied my face for a while before answering. "You are right, I got this very often." As he said this my heart sank to the pit of my stomach as I managed to make a fool out of myself again. "But this is the first time I'm actually thinking about accepting."

I quickly looked back at him and that adorable smile was plastered on his lovely face. "Really?" I asked daring to hope.

"Yes. So would you give me your number? I don't know when I will have time though. Tomorrow I'm leaving for Chicago." He told me, and held out his phone to me to punch in my number.

"Okay." I said enthusiastically all the while trying to keep it in check. When I handed him back his phone he looked at me strangely. _Oh, God, please don't have second thoughts!_

"You know, I don't even know your last name." He said thoughtfully.

I giggled in relief and held out my hand for him. "Alice Cullen."

He lifted my hand and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Alice Cullen." _He was so adorable!_ "I'll call you in a couple of days. I promise."

"Okay. You can call me any time." I said in parting.

After he left the store the shock started to kick in. Had I just asked Jasper Whitlock out? _Wait a minute!_ Had he just accepted it? I squealed loudly in the middle of the store while I jumped up and down. Bella rushed out of the back to check on me.

"Alice! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, but it seemed that my good mood affected her, too as she was smiling. I quickly filled her in on what had just happened.

"Wow." Bella uttered in complete awe. "So you are finally going out with your dream guy. Well, it was high time you womaned up!" She said playfully.

I had spent the rest of the day going over and over our conversation. _Hmmm…_ he didn't give me his number. But I guess that was quite understandable as he didn't know me. Hell, he could easily think that I'm a lunatic fan girl based on our earlier encounters. Even I wouldn't trust myself with his number so it was the right thing to do. If I had his number, I would be way too tempted to call him just to hear his voice. So I couldn't really do anything, but wait for that call.

During the week I took excellent care of my phone. I carried everywhere with me and always checked its battery. Edward had thought I was crazy as he was sure that Jasper wouldn't call me. But I knew he would, he had promised.

And I was right. Late at Saturday night my phone started ringing. My heart was beating frantically when I checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Hi, Alice. It's Jasper Whitlock." Yeah, like I wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked perking up at the prospect of talking to him again. I found it was easer when his gorgeous face wasn't in front of me to distract me. Although his Southern drawl was sexy enough…

"Well, I'm tired actually." He said and he really sounded tired. "Sorry for calling so late, but this was the only time I could make a call. Besides, I thought you might have gone out and it was late enough to be at home."

I rolled my eyes at this. _Like I have a social life_. Maybe I should keep that to myself. "It's okay. I was just hanging out with Edward and Bella." Technically it wasn't a lie; I just didn't say that we were watching a movie at home.

"Great, then I'm not interrupting anything." He sounded relieved. _God, I was such a looser._ "Anyway, I was thinking about your coffee offer," he started and I panicked. This was the time when he cancelled it? I felt like crying. "and wanted to ask whether we could change that to dinner?" I was dumbfounded. I did not see that coming.

"Alice? Are you still there?" He asked and I swore I could hear amusement in his voice.

"Sure. Um… That would be great." Finally I found my voice.

"So is there a restaurant that you like? Or you would like to check out?" He asked getting back to business.

I knew the answer to that question. "I always wanted to go to the Blue Water Grill. I simply love seafood." I replied eagerly.

He chuckled at the other end of the line. "So Blue Water Grill it is. And when would you like to go?" He asked again.

"I think you should say a date as you are the busier out of the two of us." I told him truthfully. I couldn't very well blurt out that whenever.

"Oh, yeah, you are right." He paused and I heard a strange barking like noise in the background. _Where the hell was he?_ "Okay, what about next Saturday say at seven?"

"That's perfect." I answered without thinking, I heard him laugh lightly. Well, duh, he knew I wanted to go out with him.

"So where should I pick you up?" He asked after a momentary pause. So I gave him our address.

"Well, then see you in a week!" He said in parting. "Sweet dreams."

"You, too. Bye." I said at last.

After we hung up I made sure that the connection was broken before squealing loudly. So loudly in fact that Bella and Edward were in my room within minutes.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked in concern.

"What happened?" Edward mirrored Bella's expression of worry.

"I had just talked to Jasper over the phone." I said excitedly. Both Bella and Edward heaved a sigh of relief. "And I have a date with him next Saturday." I giggled happily.

Bella congratulated me while Edward simply raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. He had thought that I would never hear from Jasper ever again. _Huh, I proved him wrong!_

"Bella! We have to go shopping?" I said excitedly. Bella, on the other hand, groaned quite loudly.

"Do we have to?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, silly. I don't have any clothes that would be appropriate for a date with Jasper Whitlock." I said dreamily.

Finally, on Wednesday afternoon Bella and I set out to check all of my favorite boutiques out for the perfect dress. I had clear ideas about the type of dress that I wanted: it had to be sexy, but elegant at the same time and it had to fit my personality, too. I had tried on a lot of dresses, but somehow neither of them was 'the' dress, and I had a hard time concentrating with Bella's little signs of annoyance. However, finally at one of the last shops I found it. It was a deep red strapless dress that reached just below my knees. It was ruched on the sides and a huge black belt that was attached to the waist. It was perfect!

"Finally!" Bella cried happily when I announced that it was the dress. "So can we go home?"

I hated to crush her enthusiasm. "You know I need shoes, too."

"But you have at least a hundred pair of shoes. Can't you wear one of them?" She groaned loudly.

"None of them matches this dress." I stated like it was obvious. Sometimes I had a hard time understanding Bella's lack of interest in clothes and shoes. She was such a strange girl! But I loved her to death.

As my dress was quite simple I needed something extra with my shoes so I chose a black stiletto high heeled patent shoe with ribbon ties around the ankles. _It was so beautiful!_

When we arrived home we presented a contrasting picture to my brother. I was happy and beaming with the success of my day because I was absolutely satisfied with my purchases. But Bella, on the other hand, slumped down next to Edward on the couch with a very audible groan. At Edward's questioning look I simply grinned.

I went to my room to place my new things to their proper places when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said absentmindedly as I was too busy studying my new dress.

"Hey, Ali!" It was Edward. "Can we talk for a bit?"

I cocked a questioning eyebrow at him as he sounded a bit uneasy. "Sure." I said and gestured for him to come in and sit down on my bed.

"Okay, I will just come out and say it. Are you sure about this date with Jasper?" He asked quietly. I groaned softly. Here we go again!

"Of course. You know how much I like him." I told him honestly.

"And that's exactly that got me worried." He said while running a hand through his crazy hair as a sure sign of his distress. I didn't understand his concern.

"Explain!" I said while crossing my arms around my chest.

"It's that he is famous rock star and despite what you think we don't really know him. I'm just worried that you will get carried away. You created an image of him in your head and I'm worried about your reaction when you found yourself face to face wit reality." He explained in length. I knew what he had said made sense, but I had a strong feeling that I was right about Jasper. Edward had thought that Jasper was like a typical rock star who just wanted to use me, but the Jasper I had met in the book store wasn't at all like that. Of course it was impossible to explain that to Edward so I settled for a diplomatic answer.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think it is misplaced here. Trust me! I know what I'm doing." I tried to reassure him.

"I hope you are right." He said softly, and then stood up.

"I am." I told him confidently and gave him a hug.

Saturday morning found me extremely excited and nervous at the same time. I could hardly sleep last night thinking about my date ahead. _A date with Jasper Whitlock!_ I kept waiting for the moment when I woke up from this exceptional dream. I was very nervous about my ability of speaking to him as with the exception of the store, history wasn't on my side. _How the hell would I be able to function normally so close to him?_ Somehow I had to get a grip on myself. My nerves calmed a bit after a long and cozy conversation with Bella, and she gave me good advice just like in the store: I should think of him as a normal guy named Jasper. That became my motto for the day.

I started getting ready at around five giving myself two hours to get ready. I had a shower and washed my hair. My first task was to style my hair: I had short black hair, well, it reached to my chin and I had side bangs that ended just at my eyebrows. I made my hair into a sexy bob hairstyle because that was easy and looked natural. With my hair done it was time to put on my dress and then my makeup. I put on a pair of sexy red lace boy shorts just in case I get lucky tonight. I decided on a simple makeup that mainly enhanced my emerald green eyes so I made purple smoky eyes complete with purple liquid eyeliner and black mascara. I used a little blusher and soft pink lipstick. For the finishing touches I used a little of my favorite perfume and put on my gorgeous shoes. And exactly at that moment the doorbell had rung and my heart started an erratic beat. _He was just a normal boy! He was just a normal boy!_ I chanted to myself, and after a deep breath I decided to join the others in the living room. As soon as I looked at Jasper I knew my mantra wouldn't work because clearly he wasn't just a normal boy. He was absolutely gorgeous in his black dress pants and black button down shirt. His sleeves were turned up towards his elbows and the first two buttons on his shirt was undone. At first he hadn't noticed me as he was busy talking to Edward giving me the perfect opportunity to ogle him all I wanted. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met. _Oh, how I loved those clear blue eyes! _

"You look very beautiful, Alice!" He complemented me.

"Thank you." I blushed just as Bella usually did. "You look good, too." It was the understatement of the century.

"Here." He said and handed me a deep burgundy colored rose. It was beautiful! I thanked him and put the flower into a vase.

"Are you ready?" He asked when I finished with the flower.

"Yes, I just need to grab my bolero jacket and we can go." I said.

He was the perfect gentleman and helped the jacket on.

We went downstairs and I stopped short at the sight of his car. I wasn't very keen on cars, but that black Mercedes looked very sexy.

"Wow! Hot ride!" I said playfully. Somehow my earlier nervousness evaporated and I felt completely calm and well, normal. Maybe I could really do it after all.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it's nice, but I'm more of a biker type." He said while opening the passenger side door to me. After he quickly got in, too, he continued. "But I guessed you wouldn't appreciate having to wear a helmet tonight."

I looked at him with a horrified expression which caused him to laugh out loud. _It sounded beautiful!_ "Good choice!" I said when I found my voice again. Our car ride was mostly silent with soft background music, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. I think I needed that time to get a grip, and it was like Jasper had sensed that need.

When we arrived to the restaurant he helped me out of the car and handed his keys over to the valet. He put his hand on the small of my back and gently guided me over to the hostess.

"I reserved a table under the name of McCarty." He said smoothly. I arched a questioning eyebrow at him and he mouthed a 'later' to me. The poor hostess girl just stood there staring at Jasper like he was a God. _Yeah, I knew the feeling! Get in line, girl!_ Jasper cleared his throat loudly to snap the girl out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed crimson. "Follow me, Mr. Whitl… I mean Mr. McCarty."

We were led to the more secluded area of the restaurant and after we were seated our hostess quickly retreated. Her embarrassment was rolling off of her in waves. _Yep, I knew that feeling, too!_

"So McCarty?" I asked him to break the silence.

He smiled. "Yes, I usually reserve tables in my manager's name, Emmett McCarty. You know not to alert the paparazzi." I nodded at this as it explained a lot. It must have been hard having to think of that when he wanted to go out.

"So Alice! Tell me about yourself." He asked gently as our drink and food order was taken luckily by a waiter. I noticed that he didn't order alcohol so I followed his example although maybe a little drink might have helped my nerves. I was at a loss as what to say and again he put me at easy.

"Tell me about Bella and Edward! How do you know them?" He asked softly.

I smiled at this. That was an easy topic. "Well, Edward is my older brother so I have known him for quite a long time. And Bella and I became friends when we were about 10 years old." As I talked my nerves slowly calmed down.

"I guessed that Edward was your brother as you guys have similar features, especially your eyes." He commented thoughtfully. "So how long are they together?"

I laughed lightly. "Practically since they first met. They have been together forever."

"That's so nice when people find their soul mates so early." He said and I did a happy dance inside. Jasper believed in soul mates. I desperately wanted to ask him about his family, but I didn't dare. I had no idea whether it was okay to ask or not. He made the decision for me. He reached over across the table and squeezed my hand.

"You can ask me anything you want. I want you to feel comfortable around me. Think of me as any other guy, please." He smiled at me encouragingly. _Well, easier said than done_.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked shyly.

"Actually, I have a twin sister." He paused thoughtfully, and then added. "You are into fashion so you probably heard about her. Her name is Rosalie Hale."

I gaped at him. Rosalie Hale was without a doubt the most beautiful woman on the planet. I didn't have any self-esteem problems, but she intimidated even me. She was one of the most beautiful models out there if not the most beautiful. She was very popular with designers and almost everybody wanted to work with her. As I pictured Rosalie it suddenly hit me that was why her eyes were so familiar. They were exactly like Jasper's.

"Wow! Your parents must be unbelievably gorgeous." I said without thinking, and then clapped my hand over my mouth and blushed. I can't believe that I blurted it out. It didn't seem to bother Jasper as laughed loudly.

"We take after our mother, really." He explained still sounding amused.

When my embarrassment eased I asked another question that confused me. "How come her name is Hale and not Whitlock?"

"She uses our mother's maiden name so she wouldn't be connected to me. She wanted to make her own name, and not get ahead because of my fame." He explained and it actually made sense. He seemed thoughtful and I was tempted to ask me, but he spoke up first.

"You know Rose and Emmett have gotten engaged recently, and Rose has started to look for a wedding dress already." He seemed surprised at that, but it made perfect sense to me. "And I was thinking that as you are a struggling fashion designer maybe you could send her some of your ideas." I looked at him dumbfounded. Me? Sending my designs? To Rosalie freaking Hale? _He must be kidding me!_ But he looked completely serious.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a weird high pitched voice.

His smile grew. "Yes. Why not? It could help start your career." He asked with a shrug.

After a momentary pause I answered him. "I admit it would be a wonderful opportunity, but I don't want you to believe that I'm using you in any way…" He interrupted me then.

"I know that. And don't forget I simply made an offer. The decision is Rose's." He squeezed my hand again.

We had spent the rest of the evening in pleasant conversation. I had learnt a lot of real stuff about him. He was very close to his sister, which was understandable as they were twins, and he was happy about her finding Emmett. I also learnt that he had a dog, a German shepherd named Charlie after the cartoon character from _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ which was his all time favorite cartoon.

"I'm telling you;" he sounded very enthusiastic which made me smile "he looks exactly like that dog in the cartoon complete with the black dot on his face and the rugged ears."

After a while I realized that we were the last people in the restaurant and the staff was actually waiting for us to leave already. Jasper seemed to notice this at the same time as me.

"I think we overstayed our welcome." He said a bit playfully. "We should go."

I reluctantly agreed, but I loathed the idea of ending our date as it turned out even better than I had imagined. Like the perfect gentleman he was, he didn't let me chip in the bill and he helped me with my bolero again.

He took me home and walked with me all the way till our door, but unfortunately he refused to come in.

"Believe me, I would really like to go in, but the day after tomorrow I'm leaving again for two weeks." He explained.

"Oh, I understand." I said, but lowered my head in disappointment. He used his index finger to gently lift my head back to him.

"Besides, it was only our first date. And call me old fashioned, but I like to get to know a girl better before taking the next step." He smiled at me gently.

I had to admit that he was right as I had never been one for one night stands or sex on the first date, but we were talking about Jasper here. After this night I was halfway in love with him, and in all honesty I was horny as hell. I mean just look at those gorgeous eyes and lips. I couldn't help wanting him!

"So does that mean that we will see each other again when you return?" I asked shyly, just making sure that I had understood him correctly.

"If you'd like to." He almost whispered.

"Of course." I grinned at him, but I was taken by surprise by the expression on his face. He was smiling in an adorable way while stealing glances at my mouth. Was he thinking about kissing me? I soon had my answer as his perfect lips settled on mine.

At first he just pressed his soft lips to mine to test the waters I guess. _Like I would push him away!_ And when I returned his kiss, he applied more pressure and lightly nibbled at my bottom lip. It felt so good that I moaned which gave him the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. He was teasing me as he kept retreating, but when I weaved my fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp he started kissing me in earnest. His tongue expertly dipped and stroked mine making the kiss hot, slick and wet. It was so intense that I thought it would blow my mind! While he took the kiss impossibly deep, he snaked his arms around my waist and they started a sensual rub, too. Eventually our kiss gentled, and when the need to breathe became unbearable we pulled apart.

A satisfied little moan escaped me which made him break out in a huge smile.

"Good night!" He said softly holding my hand.

"Yeah, sweet dreams." I said and squeezed his hand. With a last smile he let go of me and walked away.

I went into our apartment, but leant back to the door with a sigh.

"So how was your night?" Bella's sudden question scared me a bit. She was sitting on the couching watching Pride and Prejudice again. She paused it just before the big declaration of Mr. Darcy.

"Where is Edward?" I asked while a dropped down next to her.

"He was called into the hospital. There was a big accident." She explained. "So how was your date with Jasper Whitlock?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Magical." I sighed, and then I told her everything including that awesome kiss.

The next two weeks dragged along quite slowly although I had the pleasure of talking to Jasper over the phone almost every day. He was in Los Angeles to shoot a new music video. He kept encouraging me to get in contact with his sister and he even sent me her email address. I had great ideas about her wedding gown, but I was still apprehensive about it so I made Bella press the send button. So now the ball was in her court.

One afternoon while I was playing cards on the computer in the store my cell started ringing. My heart leapt with joy thinking it was Jasper, but the screen indicated a withdrawn number. I looked at it confused, but answered it nonetheless.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm looking for an Alice Cullen." A smooth voice inquired politely. I gulped nervously. _Shit!_ Rosalie Hale was calling me!

"Speaking. How are you?" I asked dumbly.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I had asked Jazz for your number. It's about your designs."

"Okay?" I tried to sound encouraging, but I failed miserably.

I heard her tinkling laughter on the other end of the line. "You shouldn't sound so worried. I really liked that second version…" We started to talk about my design and her suggestions to other little details. We made an appointment to meet in person so we could discuss everything and I could take her measurements, and then we ended the call.

My head was reeling with the information that I had just talked to the most beautiful girl on the phone and I was designing her wedding dress. She was very different from how I imagined her. I had always thought that she was cold, distant and shallow, but she was polite and funny, and just like Jasper she made her best to put me at ease.

I couldn't wait for Jasper to return because he promised to take me out again. _Another date with him!_ I was the luckiest girl on the planet! Our phone calls started as little friendly chats, but lately they turned more personal and a lot flirtier. Most of the time he left me flustered and wanting more. On Thursday late at night I received a call from him.

"Hello?" I said sleepily as I had just dozed off.

"Hey." His familiar voice sounded clear through my cell. "Shit! I have woken you, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." I said alert once again.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "I can call you tomorrow."

"No, I'm up." I tried to convince him. I was very happy to talk to him again.

"Alright. I was thinking that tomorrow you could come over to my place and I would make dinner for us." He said, and then added. "So what do you think? Can you spare the time?"

I rolled my eyes in the darkness. He was so silly at times. Even if I had plans, I would have cancelled them for him. "Can I spare the time?" Was he crazy?

"Of course I would like to go. It sounds great." I said enthusiastically. "Where should I go?"

"I was thinking that I would go again to pick you up." He paused before adding. "Can I go in my bike?" I had to smile at the adorable excitement in his voice. There was no way I could deny something that made him so happy.

"Sure." I replied hoping I wasn't going to regret that decision later.

"Great! So how about I pick you up at six?" He asked.

"Okay. I see you then." We chatted a bit after that, but then we hung up.

On Friday I asked Bella if I could home earlier and she naturally let me. In preparation of my date I took a long shower, but decided not to do anything with my hair as I would be wearing a helmet on the bike. It would have been useless. I knew exactly what clothes I was going to wear. As we were staying in, so to speak, I chose comfortable, but still sexy clothes. I put on a lavender colored, tight fitting top that had short sleeves and an off the shoulder neckline. As it was made of a light material I put on strapless bra in the same color and matching panties. _I so hoped that I got lucky tonight!_ I also put on a pair of simple black dress pants with black wedge heels shoes that had a purple ribbon on them. I was satisfied with the result. The last step was the makeup, but I only applied a basic routine, just to cover up my little flaws. When I got ready I went to the living room to wait for Jasper

"Wow, Alice! You look pretty." Bella told me from her position in one of the armchairs. Edward was working late so I was alone with her.

"Thank you." I courtesied playfully which caused her to giggle.

"Are you nervous?" She asked when she calmed down.

"Surprisingly, no." I started, and it was true. As I started to get to really know Jasper, I thought of him as this extremely cute guy whom I dated and not the rock star. It certainly helped my nerves. "As I got to know the real him I realized that I have no reason to be nervous around him."

"Oh, I see. So should we wait up for you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope not." I told her with a wide smile. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rung. Jasper had arrived!

"I get it!" I cried excitedly.

I hurried over to the door and when I opened it my breath caught in my throat. Jasper looked shit hot sexy in his light blue V-neck sweater, black leather jacket, black jeans and his usual boots. _Shit! That man was a walking wet dream!_

"Hello, Alice!" He greeted me with a huge smirk no doubt noticing my ogling. "You look beautiful."

When I found my voice I said. "Thank you. You, too." He leaned closer to lightly peck my lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I will just grab my purse and we can go." I said and ran for my bag. Meanwhile Jasper greeted Bella, too.

After the most frightening bike ride of my life we arrived to Jasper's place on Park Avenue. When he opened the door I immediately started looking around in the vast space of his living room and I small shriek left me involuntarily when I noticed a huge German shepherd barreling toward us at full speed. Jasper chuckled and stepped in front of me so his dog jumped on him instead of me. That dog was as tall standing up as Jasper.

"Hey, buddy." He said and rubbed his belly once the dog calmed down. "Be nice, we have company." He whispered to the dog playfully and grabbed his collar. "Say hello to Alice!"

I watched as the dog lifted his first pawn in greeting. I giggled at how adorable he was and greeted him in kind.

"He gets really excited when he meets new people." Jasper explained his behavior and Charlie started licking my hand.

"He is very cute." I told Jasper and he simply smiled. He made sure that Charlie would behave before letting go of his collar.

"I hope you are hungry." Jasper said and started to walk – I assumed – toward the kitchen with Charlie following closely behind.

"Actually I am." I told him truthfully.

We ate dinner in pleasant conversation with light Jazz music in the background. After dinner he gave me the tour of his fabulous home: it was really huge, but nicely decorated. He showed me a couple of photos of him and Rosalie together. They made a truly beautiful picture together and I was very grateful for the fact that they were siblings. He left his bedroom for last and hesitated before saying.

"Um… there only left my bedroom. Um… Would you like to see it?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and said. "Very much so." Honestly, I just wanted him and I couldn't wait any longer.

He let me go in first and while I took a couple of steps inside I heard him close the door behind himself. A nervous anticipation coursed through me at that sound. We were alone at last and I faintly could still hear the music. I felt his arms gently snaking around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So what do you think?" He asked in a hushed tone. I was about to answer when I felt his lips on my exposed shoulder and he started placing little kisses all along my shoulder and neck. This, of course, made me loose my train of thought, and all I could focus on was the man behind me.

When I couldn't take this sweet torture any longer I slowly turned in his arms and put my hands around his neck. We stood in this close embrace for a long time simply looking into each other's eyes. I knew at once that it was going to happen. Finally. I started caressing the nape of his neck and slowly moved my hands upwards into his untamable hair. When he uttered a sexy growl it was my undoing and I crushed my lips to his. His grip on my waist immediately tightened and he returned my kiss passionately. And then he lowered his hands to caress my ass and upper tights. I moaned in delight and he used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. I took it as my cue to wrap my legs around his waist and he held me easily. I was getting wet steadily, and in this position I could feel his hardness pressing into me causing me to getting even wetter. I started gyrating my hips to cause some friction and I felt him smile against my lips.

He slowly moved us to his bed where he lowered me onto it and hovered over me supporting his weight on his hands at my head.

"You are beautiful." He panted when he pulled away to breathe.

He rested between my legs with them wrapped tightly around him and he leaned in to kiss me again slowly and deeply. All too soon he moved his delicious lips across my cheek, jaw and neck where he licked my skin and nibbled gently. I was moaning at his expert caresses and I was running my hands up and down on his back and in his hair. When he found a particularly sensitive spot below my ear I arched my back in response and moaned when in reply his hips started gently rocking against mine. He moved to sit on his knees and started caressing my stomach and belly button all the way exposing more and more of my skin. He ever so slowly removed my top and palmed my breast softly. I wanted to see him, too so I reached for the hem of his sweater and started to tug them upwards. He grabbed the back of his sweater and pulled it over his head exposing his naked chest to my hungry eyes. _He looked gorgeous!_ And I groaned loudly at the mere sight of him: his body was toned with the perfect amount of muscles, and all those tattoos made him sexy as hell.

I was running my hands over his six back when I felt him unclasp my bra and remove it from me. With a devilishly sexy smirk he leaned closer to place gently kisses on my exposed breasts, and my hands shoot out to grab a fistful of his silky hair. I had no idea what kind of sounds left my mouth as his tongue flicked and twisted around my nipple making it hard and tight and eager for more. The situation in my panties was unbearable at this point and fortunately he sensed my need. Without stopping his delicious assault on my breasts, he moved his hands over my pants and undid the buttons and my fly. In one quick motion my pants were removed leaving me in only my soaked panties. He started moving his kisses downward, but I wanted to see him exposed, too.

"Your… pants…" Somehow I managed to let him know that I wanted his pants gone. He sat back up on his knees and reached for his belt buckle, but I knocked his hands away.

"I want to do that." I practically growled. I had fantasised about that far too long.

With a sexy smirk he helped me sit up to have better access to his belt. He had a big belt buckle with the word Texas on it, but I was more preoccupied with removing it than reading. I made quick work with his button and fly and tugged his jeans down, he helped me remove it all the way. He was in his black boxer brief and that was when I noticed that he had tattoos on his hips and legs, too. He didn't let me look too long before picking up his pleasurable caresses where he had left off. And then agonizingly slow he removed my panties, too.

"Fuck, darling!" He drawled as he took in my glistering and naked sex. "You are so wet. Hmmm… wet for me."

He ran one finger down from my clit to my aching core, and pushed that finger gently inside me while lowering his mouth to my clit. I pushed my head back and arched my hips to his mouth as his tongue flicked at my clit and another one of his fingers joined the party in my slit. My breath was leaving me in loud and harsh pants as I was getting really worked up.

"I need you inside me!" I pleaded feeling my orgasm building at an extraordinary rate. He let out a very sexy growl and I realized that he was as turned on as I was. He moved back a little to strip his underwear and finally I was rewarded with the most beautiful sight on the planet: Jasper Whitlock naked. I couldn't help, but stare at his naked glory. I watched in fascination as he reached over his nightstand and grabbed a condom that he slowly rolled over his thick shaft. He put his hands on either side of my face supporting himself, and then he placed himself at my entrance and pushed in one long thrust. I arched my back in pleasure and gripped his shoulders with my fingertips. He started to move slowly at first, but he gradually increased his pace.

"Harder…" I groaned. "I need you harder and faster…"

He bent his head to kiss me hard in perfect synch with his thrusts. My legs were wrapped around him tightly, and he grabbed my hands and pushed them above my head where he intertwined our fingers. As his thrusts became quicker and sharper I knew that he was close, too so I started lifting my hips in synch with his.

"Fuck! You feel so good…" He panted as his breathing became ragged.

I met his thrusts over and over and my stomach twisted and tightened as my orgasm approached with lightening speed.

"Come for me, darling!" He commended forcefully as his pace quickened. "I want to feel you come around my cock!"

Hearing his Southern drawl finally pushed me over the edge. I cried out his name and crashed my head back into the pillows as he slammed into me one more time and shuddered with a loud grunt as he collapsed onto me. When I had climbed down from that amazing high, I placed my hands on his shoulders and stroked small circles against his skin feeling him sigh deeply. He lifted his head so he could look into my eyes. We didn't need words after this amazing and passionate experience as we looked deeply into each other's eyes we simply knew that we belonged together. And this night was just the beginning of our great future together.

THE END


End file.
